The present disclosure relates to an electronic system and related clock managing method, and more particularly, to an electronic system capable of adjusting clock signals of a plurality of function modules according to performance requirements of the plurality of function modules and related clock managing method.
Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) technology forms the basis of modern computing systems in electronic products, such as smart phones and tablets. Because of the high power consumption of smart phones and tablets, modern CMOS technology employs aggressive clock gating to preserve battery life. Generally, the clock frequency is designed according to the maximum performance of the specifications required by the computing system. When some components in the computing system are idle, however, the clock frequency designed according to the maximum performance may become a waste. Thus, how to balance the performances and the power consumption of the computing system for electronic products becomes a topic to be discussed.